Alfred Pennyworth (The Batman)
Alfred Pennyworth is Bruce Wayne's butler/foster father, he helps the Batman on many of his missions. He was hired by Bruce's father to work around the house but when Thomas Wayne and his wife died, he was passed on to Bruce. History Alfred Pennyworth cleaned Wayne Manor and helped Batman remember to be Bruce Wayne by keeping him notified of his many meetings and by reminding him to be more open to the public. For two years Batman fought small thugs and Alfred usually just watched him, but when the Joker appeared, it got more serious as then more advanced thugs started rousing. While Batman was on his missions, Alfred was at the Batwave directing him through and helping him, or dusting the Batcave and creating a gallery of Batman's "souvenirs". Apparently Alfred's grandfather worked for the Cobblepots but was fired, giving him a hatred for the Penguin, especially since this Cobblepot was as obnoxious as his ancestors. Batman took in new friends, like Batgirl and Robin and Alfred soon learned to care for them just as much as he cared for Bruce. Powers and Abilities *'Slightly experienced fighter:' It appears that somewhere Alfred learned how to fight as he faces off against several villains (including Penguin) and held his own for some time. *'Clever:' Alfred has aided the Batman on several missions and has even solved some of his problems for him. *'Excellent Butler:' Alfred is an excellent butler and manages to keep the Batcave and Wayne Manor both clean. He also is an excellent server. *'Genius-Level Intellect': Despite being a butler Alfred is an undeniable genius. He invented many of the scientific contraptions Batman uses and is also aware of the functions of the contraptions Batman creates himself. *'Experienced medical training': Alfred is has a vast knowledge in the field of medicine. Paraphernalia Equipment *Batwave *Serving platter Appearances ''The Batman *Season 1 **"The Bat in the Belfry" **"Traction" **"Call of the Cobblepot" **"The Man Who Would Be Bat" **"The Big Chill" **"The Cat and the Bat" **"The Big Heat" **"Q&A" **"The Big Dummy" **"Topsy Turvy" **"Bird of Prey" **"The Rubberface of Comedy" **"The Clayface of Tragedy" *Season 2 **"The Cat, the Bat and the Very Ugly" **"Fire & Ice" **"The Laughing Bat" **"Swamped" **"Pets" **"JTV" **"Ragdolls to Riches" **"The Butler Did It" **"Grundy's Night" **"Strange Minds" **"Night and the City" *Season 3 **"Batgirl Begins, Part One" **"Batgirl Begins, Part Two" **"A Dark Knight to Remember" **"A Fistful of Felt" **"RPM" **"Brawn" **"Fleurs du Mal" **"Cash for Toys" **"Thunder" **"The Icy Depths" **"Gotham's Ultimate Criminal Mastermind" *Season 4 **"A Matter of Family" **"Team Penguin" **"The Everywhere Man" **"Strange New World" **"Artifacts" **"Seconds" **"The Joining, Part 1" **"The Joining, Part 2" *Season 5 **"Vertigo" **"White Heat" **"A Mirror Darkly" **"Joker Express" **"Ring Toss" **"The End of the Batman" **"What Goes Up" (cameo) *The Batman vs. Dracula'' ''Voiced By'' *''Alastair Duncan (English)'' *''Tomohisa Aso (Japanese)'' *''Jacques Ciron (French)'' *''Helmut Gauss (German)'' *''Ohad Schacar (Hebrew)'' See Also *Alfred Pennyworth (The Batman)/Gallery *Alfred Pennyworth de:Alfred_Pennyworth_(The_Batman) Pennyworth, Alfred